A Moment of Ecstasy in Rivendell
by hismysticmuse
Summary: My part of the story in BreathOfTwilight's Countdown to VDAY 2011, The Misplaced Love letter- Chapter 36: Edward's fantasy in the shower of Bella as Arwen from LOTF AU, cannon pairings, M


*My part from the Countdown to Valentine's Day 2011  
Shower scene starring Edward and Bella who is Arwen from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Just add in the fanfiction URL along with: /s/6618121/36/Countdown-to-VDay-The-Misplaced-love-Letter to see my part, or read below.. It's also under: It's All Greek to me, on my profile.

ooOOOoo

I dropped my head into my hands thoroughly exhausted and needing a shower to relieve the tension of the weekend and from being in such close proximity to Bella. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but it didn't help. I still smelled her soft scent. I could see her eyes, dark and forceful, and how they moved around the room, taking everything in. Her body was such an energy, luring me to come closer as her siren voice tortured my mind and made my body react in the most inappropriate ways.

I turned on the shower, listening to the splashing water. The noise was soothing to my nerves, but the light was harsh; so I quickly turned it off, leaving only the ambient glow of the nightlight. Carefully, I stepped in the shower and reached out my hand into the falling water. When I closed my eyes, I was instantly propelled into Rivendell and imagining its verdant colors reminiscent of Washington's lush rainforests and the shower's water touching my palm became the cascading waterfalls.

_She laid there before me._

_Her body was lithe and beautiful covered in silver silk which draped iridescently over her pale curves as she lay in the lush, thick moss. Bella's head tilted to the side as her dark eyes watched my movements curiously. I could see her pointed ears peeking through her curly, thick, mahogany hair as a beam of light danced over her headpiece with each slight movement._

_The vision of my elf made me instantly erect._

"_Elen sila lumenn'omentielvo, Edward. Im ten'lle amin." (A star shines at the hour of our meeting, Edward. I have been waiting for you.)_

_I shivered._

_Shaking with nerves and need, I felt my erection pulse as I moved towards her. "Bein Bella Alph, lin Edan sinome." (Beautiful Bella Swan, your man is here.)_

_She smiled as she moved her hands slowly up her body, pulling up the silk and causing it to bunch up around her hips, just above her core. "Uma, am'lle esta eller, nan' sii' Im lle e' amin," Bella pouted. (Yes, yet you stand there, when I need you inside of me.)_

I moaned and braced my hand against the wall, imagining how she would taste as her tongue swirled around mine.

_I took in a deep breath and shook my head with a coy smile. I wanted this to last, to take my time. "Nin lambe, yeste' im a' miqula lle… a' anto meleth nin e' lambe." __My love, first I want to kiss you… to taste your tongue in my mouth.)_

_I moved slowly towards her mouth with a smile. I wanted her to anticipate my touch. I curved my hand over her cheek before I moved toward closer. I licked my lips, needing them to be wet and soft. Finally, my lips touched hers, and I watched her eyes flutter closed. My lips moved with her, coaxing her to allow me entry._

_Her mouth opened to mine with a soft moan, and it was music to my ears. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, moving my body to be flush with hers as I felt her hands softly touching my muscular back._

_She broke our kiss to pant softly, catching her breath. I moved swiftly, kissing down her neck. Soft words whispered in my ear, "Amin mela sut lle miqula amin, Edward." (I love how you kiss me, Edward.)Then she moaned._

_It made me insane._

_My body encompassed hers. I couldn't help but push my erection forward, seeking the warmth of her lush body. But her silky dress proved to be an obstacle in my quest. I pulled her up from her waist as I kissed her collar bone, pulled down her dress, and was rewarded with the swollen curve of her breast. I kissed it reverently before I got to her taut nipple. My tongue curled around it before I sucked the pebbled nipple in, and was rewarded with Bella's gasp._

_I felt her soft hands clutching my hard cock, and my body stiffened as she tested my resolve; but after a stilled moment, I felt more at ease, more in control._

_My lips touched her plump mouth again as my hands gripped her hair. I felt the need to hold her to me as my hips reached to find hers. Without moving away, I pulled at her dress, needing to feel her, my hands twisting over her torso, down her legs and cupping her ass._

_My fingertips lightly touched her taut nipples which pebbled under her dress from my touch. One was still moist from my mouth, and I enjoyed the sight. It was as if I had momentarily left my mark on her._

_Panting in the warm vapor, I envisioned her mouth encompassing the thick head of my cock as I palmed the length. With a groan, my legs buckled as my fingers pulled the skin taut then loose over and over as the tapping of the water added friction in a frustrating dance of nerves._

_Water cascaded over Bella's body, and I gently pulled her hair away from her face. Her torso was still disrobed, exposing her breasts as she kneeled before me, ready and wanting to worship my cock with deep pulls, wanting to suck me in._

_Her dark eyes were hungry for my cock._

_I pumped faster, my whole body coiling as the pressure started to build. My breath was coming in and out in sharp pants, and I couldn't help the moans coming out of me._

_Petite hands touched me lightly as my head fell forward in ecstasy. Bella's face was at my torso now as her wide eyes lingered over my face and body. I could tell she wanted me, needed me, as much as I wanted and needed her._

_The feeling was acute and maddening. Slowly, her mouth opened to take me in, and my knees gave in submission as I felt the back her throat on my sensitive tip._

_I gripped myself harder._

_Her mouth was a plethora of pleasure. It invaded my senses. My eyes saw her face, her actions; my body felt hers, her hands, her mouth, the water... I could smell her pure scent, her arousal._

_My hips started thrusting forward, her mouth taking in what she could, allowing me to hit the back of her throat._

_"__Oh God, Bella!"_

_My eyes widened as she pulled me out of her mouth, her hands grasped me, her touch teasing and taunting me. Her thumb added pressure to the head of my cock just over the slit as her hand twisted up and down over my length. I felt my body grow rigid, and my breathing hitched as I watched her motions in apt attention._

I could hear my phone ringing.

"Fuck!"

It threatened my fantasy. I felt my body stiffen. I didn't want to hear the machine. The only voice that would please me would be Bella's, and I knew better to hope it was her.

"Edward? Are you okay? I thought maybe you were home from your trip…" My mothers' voice seemed acutely loud, and I tried to keep my stamina, even when the threat of her voice tried to murder it.

"Maybe I'll try your cell? … call me?… okay… I love you… Bye."

My hands fell to my side. My jaw clenched, and I could feel the pressure in my teeth.

It was gone.

I grabbed the shampoo, lathering my hair, and then stood under the water to rinse. I imagined Bella's arms wrapping around me again, her dark eyes watching me curiously.

_"Creoso n'alaquel, __nîn meleth." (Welcome back, my love.) Her voice soothed. __I felt my tension of the interruption dissipate._

_"__I have missed you." I touched the side of her cheek and was rewarded with a smile. She always seemed to react to that, either closing her eyes or pushing her face into my palm or with a smile._

_Her sweet smile turned devious. I watched as she lowered herself into the moss before she spread herself open for me. She had lost the silky dress she was wearing, and now, I couldn't help but look at her bare pussy and how it glistened with a mixture of her arousal and the waterfall._

_"__Where were we?" I smirked._

_Bella licked her lips before she bit her bottom lip seductively._

_I couldn't wait to be inside her. I moved forward, stilling at her entrance as if I was asking for permission. When she nodded and smiled, I pushed forward until I was again encompassed by her warmth. It made me almost lose control._

_My hips began to move on their own volition. My hands clutched fistfuls of moss, and I pushed and pulled inside her._

_I kneeled in the shower, panting. The warm water was turning cool over my skin. It felt as if I really was I was in the cool, crisp water of the waterfall._

_" __Im irma a'." (I want you.)_

_I nodded, and Bella smiled. I closed my eyes. My need for her was acute and painful as my length thrashed in and out of her. She was pulling me to her, digging her nails into my flesh, but I kept pushing. I felt as if I was relentlessly punishing her body with the hardness of my cock and muscles. She seemed so fragile below me._

_I felt her still below me, her womb contracting and throbbing; milking my cock to coax out my ejaculate. I obliged, holding her to me as I pulsed inside of her._

I gasped loudly, taking in huge pants of air. I had never come so hard.

But my orgasm was short-lived as the stinging, cold water beat down on my sensitive skin. I could see where my ejaculate marked the shower, but I knew I was too weak yet to move. I hissed as the water turned colder, yet.

Somehow, I managed to turn off the water and rise. I wrapped my towel over my torso, recoiling as it felt like sandpaper even though it was moist with the shower's vapor.

I needed my bed.

I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.


End file.
